


Do Not Disturb

by Moria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: During a run in a contemporary book shop, Reynir finds a hidden room which Lalli had already discovered, with all its treasure inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink's prompt, "pornography." And for SSSS 100 prompt challenge: 63. Do Not Disturb.

It wasn’t a sight Reynir ever expected to see. The shop they found was a goldmine of books: thin ones, especially. Brightly illustrated books, some of which seemed to tells stories purely in illustrations. And the shop was wide, split into departments. He had never known of such a shop to exist before. 

The question of the merit and quality of these prints were debatable, but if they had books on golf, they figured they may as well gather books from around here. 

_Magazines_ , Tuuri and Mikkel called them. _Graphic novels. Comic books._ There was space for them in the tank, and with such diversity of topics everyone was eager to gather as many as they could. 

During their search Reynir noticed an archway tucked in a far corner, very easy to miss while in the main showroom. He peeked over his shoulder, noting that Lalli wasn’t present. He had a habit of disappearing on his own and reappearing when needed, so Reynir wasn’t worried for him; he trusted his boyfriend to keep himself safe. It would have been nice to have a companion, yet it seemed everyone else was occupied with one thing or another. 

Shaking his head, Reynir decided to explore alone. The archway led him down a short hallway and towards another archway, this one draped in long dark red curtain. He took a few steps before sense got to him, freezing him right before stepping through the curtain. 

_I hope no ghosts are in there_ , he thought. _I’ll just take a peek. If there are monsters about, I can warn the others, and we can get out right away._

Edging towards the corner, he pulled back the tiniest inch and peeked inside. 

There a light was lit, and from what he could see, there were no monsters about, but there was Lalli by the round table, very clearly stroking his cock as his attention was glued to some sort of book or magazine. 

“Lalli!” Reynir nearly shrieked with laughter. He had to cover his mouth with his hands. _Lalli would never—he’s not the kind to—_

And worst of all, Lalli was distracted. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“What’s my boyfriend doing in here?” Reynir asked playfully as he strolled inside, closing the curtains behind him. He wished there was some way he could ask this in Finnish so Lalli could understand, but nonetheless it startled Lalli enough to whip around, his eyes widening with something akin to shame at being discovered. “Hey, nothing wrong if you get the urge. You’re only human, at least you seem you might be.” 

Now inside, Reynir had full view of the room within, and all thought blanked out of his mind for a moment. 

“Oh…”

Plastered on the walls everywhere were posters of unclad big-breasted women with their legs spread wide, women with their fingers plunged into their vaginas, or engaged in intimate acts with one another or with men, and a few posters were of muscular naked men, stroking their large hard cocks. 

On one side of the room was what looked like a deflated balloon of what was once a naked woman, her breasts laughably over-exaggerated. 

“Lalli…what book are you reading?” 

Their eyes met, and although Lalli surely couldn’t have understood what words Reynir spoke, he guessed the meaning. With a resigned look on his face, he pushed the magazine towards Reynir, and he got a full spread of a young man, extremely handsome, posing over a bear rug as he fondled his cock. The beauty’s hair was red, just like Reynir’s. 

Reynir glanced up and swallowed nervously. _I just caught my boyfriend masturbating to a photo of a guy that looks a little like me. I shouldn’t be here!_ “My hair’s longer,” he said, laughing as he tried to make Lalli understand what he just said. “Although he probably defeats me in another department.” 

Goodness, _why_ were everyone’s anatomies so exaggerated in in these photos? Or were Lalli and himself laughably tiny? He didn’t care; he still loves Lalli. 

Coughing, his eyes fell on another magazine on the table, and he flipped through it, finding himself drawn to so many of the women and men, and it wasn’t before long before he himself had his hands down his own pants. Grinning he showed his favorites to Lalli, who shook his head at most of them before returning to his chosen model and tucking his pants lower. 

“Oh, so you’re going to continue with me in here?” he said, laughing at the irony as his own cheeks burned with his mounting arousal. He glanced back at the curtains, wishing he could add a “Do Not Disturb” sign, though it probably wouldn’t keep any of their crew mates away.

_You got yourself hard, now get it over with_ , he chastised himself. They carried on in heated silence, focusing on the images and on the soft moans of the other. It was a little odd doing this just inches from one another but not touching, not like previous moments when they freely touched explored their bodies together. 

Reynir was so tempted to ask, “How often do you enjoy doing this? Do you do this while thinking of me when we’re apart?” A glance at Lalli, his slightly parted lips, the eyes that had become glazed, lost in his bliss, a sight more lovely than any of the images in this room was nearly enough to send Reynir over the edge. 

Lalli’s gaze refocused for a quick moment before meeting Reynir’s eyes and sharing a quick smile. They matched one another’s speed until both reached climax. Just as Reynir reached out to hold Lalli’s hand he heard Sigrun’s loud carrying voice calling out to them. 

“Want me to go look for them?” came Mikkel’s voice somewhere in the showroom. 

Reynir’s face blanched, eyes darting around the room. 

“Get out of here!” he mouthed to Lalli, who smirked faintly but nodded his head. Thankfully, Lalli didn’t need to know Icelandic to understand _that_.


End file.
